Childhood Twilight
by Odyssey Storm
Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance, as a young sprite. Adopted into the Cullen's household, he learns the meaning of a real family, with of course a little fun on the way. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I don't own Harry Potter nor Twilight.

Warning: No, not a one.

To my soon to be readers and readers,

Please let me know what you think of this. Ah, here we go. The re-write.

A few things you might need to know, first of all Harry is a Sprite in this. All this will be explained.

Now, the reason I wanted him to be a sprite is really simple. I wanted to give a a childhood, somewhat anyway. I wanted to do this without de-ageing, plus I wanted him in the Cullen household. This will not be an Edward/Harry pairing. I should had made that clear the first time around.

I'm not following the time-line either. This is totally AU. I will also warn you that Bella will be in this. Harry most likely will not pair up with anyone in this story. I want to give him a chance to have a little fun.

You can vote on who he will pair up with in the sequel.

As to where the idea of a sprite come from is also simple. My grandmother Eva. She stood 5'1. My grandfather 6'4. She was his little sprite.

Nina

Chapter One: A meeting with a vampire

Snape POV

"Tell me," Severus Snape watched Albus Dumbledore look up at him in surprise.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." He answered with a smile. "What would you wish to know, my boy?"

"Potter, along with Granger, and that Weasley made a poly- juice potion." Severus declared.

"I didn't know that Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley were on school grounds." Albus said surprised.

"Not now." Severus shook his head. "It was during their second year."

"Did they now?" Albus asked.

"Potter felt need to tell me." Severus muttered.

"He is trying to bond with you." Albus stated with a nod.

That worried Severus. "I can't be that child's father. It wouldn't be safe for him Albus, you must know this."

"Sadly, I do know." Albus agreed.

"What are you planning?" Severus asked.

"I have a friend." Albus smiled. "I have him coming tomorrow, in the morning. I'm going to leave all the arrangements to Poppy. I have a port-key ready to take them back."

Severus nodded. "Your friend has agreed to this?"

"Oh, he will." Albus smiled.

Severus watched him a minute. They had agreed Severus wouldn't know where the child went. It would be safer. "I trust you will keep me informed?"

"Of course." Albus agreed.

Severus exited the office. "I know you are around here somewhere Potter!" He called out.

He knew the child would be in ear shot.

"How did you know?" Harry asked bouncing out.

Severus looked down at the small figure before him. A ten year body at best. The child would grow, two inches at the most. "I can smell you."

"Do I stink?" Harry asked trying to smell his under arms.

"No, you silly boy." Severus replied.

"I don't smell nothing." Harry remarked.

"You smell like honeysuckle." Severus explained. "Each person will smell different, a muggle, wizard, or in your case sprite."

"You smell like potions, I hope you know." Harry informed him.

"Yes, I know." He replied.

"Poppy wants to smell you, I mean see you." Harry remarked with a grin.

"Does she now?" Severus asked.

"Its about me." Harry whispered.

"And what did you do?" Severus asked.

"How did you know I did something?" Harry asked.

"Because Potter, you are forever doing something." Severus remarked.

"I wouldn't take her potion." Harry admitted.

"Very well, you'll go take it now." Severus stated.

"No I won't." Harry crossed his arms.

"Oh, but you will." Severus picked the child up.

"I can walk you know." Harry murmured.

Severus started to the hospital wing. "But will you?"

"Nope." Harry answered.

"That was what I feared." Severus said taking him to the nearest bed.

Poppy handed him the potion. Severus watched until he was sure every drop had been took.

"Finally." Poppy whispered watching him drift off.

"He is starting to bond." Severus stated.

"Yes, I know." Poppy agreed.

"I just don't understand, why the most powerful wizard of all time, has turned into a sprite." Severus shook his head. That made no sense at all.

"It will add to his powers." Poppy said reaching for a book. "It took me awhile to find this. Up until now, all we knew for sure was he needed a family."

"And the book?" Severus asked.

"Things we have guessed. Like he will age slower. A full blooded male will reach adulthood at hundred to two hundred years. Females take half that time. Without a family to bond with, the child will die. Unlike what some people think, a water or air sprite will be honest to a fault. While, it is also true, they do like to create mischief." Poppy grinned.

"What do you know of this family?" Severus asked.

"I have looked into them. They are vampires." She answered.

Severus felt his heart sink. "What does he think he is doing?"

Poppy patted him on the shoulder. "He'll be okay, I really believe that. They drink animal blood. And we are running out of time. If he isn't placed, his name will appear tomorrow night at the ministry. We don't have long."

Severus gave a nod. "Let me know if I'm needed."

PPOV

Madam Pomfrey tucked the small figure in the bed. She took another look, just to make sure, the child wasn't going anywhere. One could never be to sure. Not even with on this age. Not with this child.

Satisfied the potion would keep him out, she went to the joining room to prepare. Everything depended on this next meeting. If anything, she planned on keeping the boy safe. This had been her only plan. The only thing she knew to do. Well, the only thing they knew to do.

A meeting with a vampire. Not just any vampire, no. Carlisle Cullen. A doctor, and from what she had been told, a very good man. She just prayed Dumbledore knew what he was doing.

"Good evening." A gentle voice spoke.

Madam Pomfrey jumped. "I didn't see you there."

"Sorry." He bowed slightly.

She smiled looking over the young man before her. "Call me poppy."

"Carlisle." He remarked with a small smile.

Taking her place at the table, she smiled once more. "Albus has explained to you about the child."

"Child?" He asked confused.

Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"He only said, my help would be nice." He answered looking even more confused.

"How much of our world do you know about?" She begun slowly.

He smiled. "Not much, I know there isn't much in this world for someone like me."

"Have you heard of Harry Potter?" She questioned.

"The-boy-who-lived?" Carlisle asked watching her face. "Albus did explain, that this meeting did concern him, only he didn't tell me that Harry Potter was a child."

"Yes." She answered. "What do you know of him?"

"Not much." He remarked.

"He came into his inheritance." She said slowly. "To put it simply, unknown to us, Harry had a dominate gene. He is a Sprite."

"Sprite?" Carlisle asked confused.

"That changes things." She smiled.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Very much so." She nodded. "You see, as a wizard, he would be considered an adult on his next birthday, as a sprite, lets just say, he is very young."

"Is he hurt?" Carlisle asked, trying to figure out how he could help.

"He is in a healing sleep, and will remain so for about another week. The change has took a lot out of him." She explained. "Other than that, no, he isn't hurt at all."

"Why is my help needed?" Carlisle asked.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. She planned on killing one headmaster after this was over. "He believes, you and your wife, would be the best to adopt our little sprite."

"Adopt?" He asked wondering if the woman knew what he and his family were.

"He will not be safe here." She said glancing over to the door. "Nor will he be for some time to come. He has no family, he does have an aunt and uncle, but they don't want nothing more to do with him."

"You have no one that would take him?" Carlisle asked surprised.

"Harry, will no longer be the Harry, everyone knew." She explained. "It doesn't mean we don't want him, it means we can't kept him safe. Not like he needs. Sprites are very rare. In some ways, they are a lot like elves. They grow at a very slow pace. Like I said, he is a very young sprite. He needs parents."

"Could I see him?" Carlisle asked.

Smiling she got up. "He is this way, we have been keeping him here sense school is out. We've had to keep him asleep to keep him from bonding with one of us."

"Bonding is a bad thing?" He asked.

"No, it would just make it harder on him when he had to leave." She said pushing open the door.

Carlisle walked over to the bed. The sprite in question seemed curled up. Dark hair stuck out from under the blanket. "He is so small."

She nodded in agreement. "5'1."

"I will need to speak to my wife." Carlisle remarked pulling down the blanket, that covered the small body. "May I ask, why us?"

She grinned at him. "You and your family would make the idea family for him. It takes nearly two hundred years for a sprite, a male sprite that is, to reach adulthood. It will take him around fifty, give or take a few years. We have him guessed at somewhere between ten and fourteen. Depends on his mood really."

"He is immortal." Carlisle guessed.

"That he is, but, that doesn't mean he can't die. A sprite will die without their family. His first bond will be with his parents." She explained. "That is why we didn't want him bonding to one of us. He needs an immortal family, a family that will be there fifty years from now. Chances are, none of us will be. We are still at war."

"And Harry? What about his part of the war?" Carlisle asked looking the woman over.

"What part Harry takes in this war, will be up to you." She answered.

"Albus is going to let him go?" He asked.

"He has no choice." She replied.

"Why is that?" Carlisle asked.

"Harry now falls under other laws. Albus has until midnight tonight, before the minster takes over. None of us wants that for him." She smiled at the small bundle still curled.

"Okay." Carlisle agreed.

"You'll take him?" She asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes." He agreed. "I know my wife will understand, shes a wonderful mother, she'll be a good mother to him."

"That is all we ask." She smiled heading back to her office. "I'm guessing you will be taking him back to America?"

"Yes." He answered.

"We can port-key you both back." She said gathering her paperwork. "I'll also send some books I have on sprites, and his file both of them. I'll have his things send over to you later."

Carlisle signed the places she pointed out to him. "Has all this been explained to him?"

"He knows that we are trying to find a family." She answered taking back the paperwork. "We have spoke to him about that."

"Did he understand?" Carlisle asked.

"We believe so." She nodded taking out a pork-key. "Do you have anything you need or do you need to pick up something before you leave?"

"No." He answered.

"Good then." She said heading back into the room. "I'll have you home in no time."

Carlisle watched the door a minute before following. A Sprite. What would his family say when he came home with a Sprite?

So? What do you think? Should I stop or go on?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Warnings: None

Thank you, thank you and thank you once more. I couldn't believe that I had over two hundred hits in over an hour.

Now, I want to thank the ones that reviewed. I will get around to thank all of you. *hug*

I saw a few things in Chapter one that I need to go back and fix. Which I will get to also.

I added some, but not a lot to this one.

Nina

Harry awoke to a pounding headache. Taking a deep breath, he pushed up on the soft mattress.

The smell alone told him he was no longer at Hogwarts. He wasn't at home either. To his memory, neither place seemed like roses.

Pushing himself until he sat up on the bed, he started remembering. His birthday...the pain, there had been so much pain. Professor Dumbledore had came to pick him up. Things went a bit fuzzy after that. Except for Snape. He had made the man say honeysuckle.

Harry looked down at his now small body. That had been one thing he did remember. He, Harry James Potter had turned into of all things, a Sprite. That was just so wrong. It even sounded wrong.

He glanced down at his feet. Little feet and tiny toes. It was embarrassing. Totally embarrassing. How did they think he could fight looking like this? Maybe, he could play peek a boo, with the great snake face. Yeah, he could see that now.

Harry moaned looking down at the floor. He needed to find out where Dumbledore had send him too. More important, how long did he have to stay here.

"I knew I heard someone up in here." A sweet voice called out.

"Where am I?" Harry asked glancing toward the voice.

"My name is Esme." She said walking closer to him. "You are in Forks Washington."

"Where?" Harry asked covering his mouth. He sound like a bloody bird chirping.

"You are in America." She answered.

Harry felt his eyes go wide. That was one answer he hadn't expected. Why had Dumbledore sent him so far away? That seemed to be an easy answer. For his safety. Everything had to be for his safety.

"How are you feeling?" She asked feeling of his forehead. "You've been asleep for nearly a week now."

Harry slightly nodded. That explained his headache. It wasn't normal to sleep that long. It wasn't normal for him to sleep much at all. Then again, when had anything been normal for him?

"Will you tell me if you are hurting?" She asked with a smile.

He smiled for her. No way would he open his mouth. No more sounding like a bird. Bloody Sprite. All he needed was a set of wings. Dumbledore did tell him, that he wouldn't grow wings. He had promised him that.

"Do you want me to help you to the bathroom?" She asked.

"No." He peeped out.

"No?" She asked surprised.

To add to his embarrassment, she helped him lay back down. Which was the one thing he didn't want to do.

"You need to wait until Carlisle comes home. He doesn't want you up just yet. " She smiled tucking him in. "I'll get you some ice chips. How does that sound?"

That sound fine to him. Ice chips would be good. Ice cream would be better.

Harry waited until she got back. Between ice chips, he begun to think of questions. Not that he didn't have questions. He had many, many questions. He just wasn't sure which ones he needed to ask. Like, where was his broom? Would he be able to see his friends? Did his friends know? What would they say when he didn't show up?

He was also grateful for the meds she gave him. It helped with his head. Embarrassing or not, he needed to talk to this woman.

"Did Dumbledore send me here?" He chirped feeling his face grow red.

"Carlisle went and got you." She answered.

"Why?" Harry asked wondering if he should ask who Carlisle was.

Esme moved his hair out of his eyes. "We had to do the best thing for you."

"Why?" Harry asked once more.

"Because, that is what family's do." She answered. "He made the right decision."

"I don't have a family." He whispered.

"You do now." She answered with a smile.

"Well, I do have family, but, they don't like magic." He admitted. Why did he have to admit that?

Harry tried to remember what they had told him. The last thing they talked about before they put him back asleep. They wouldn't let him stay awake no longer than a few hours at a time. Not after he begun trailing after Snape. Why had he done that? Hermione and Ron would kill him. That was if they lived through Snape.

Harry moaned. He had tried to bond with Snape. His professor of all people. He'd never be able to look that man in the eyes.

"Do you remember them talking to you about adoption?" She asked.

"That is what I was trying to remember." He said brightly. Dumbledore had talked to him about that. That had been right after he had picked him up. Right after he had been informed that he was a sprite and right before he had been told that he wouldn't grow wings.

They had explained all about Sprites. All about how he was now a very young sprite. He in return had explained to them, that he wasn't a very young sprite. In fact, he had a war to fight.

"I remember it." Harry nodded. He didn't say he paid attention. He really hadn't. Dumbledore had been worried about the adoption. Harry had been worried about wings. at the time. Wings greatly over ruled adoption.

"Would you like to hear about us?" Esme asked.

"Hum?' Harry asked glancing around at the bedroom. He liked it. Someone had it painted blue. He liked that color. That was the color of the sky. Maybe wings wouldn't be to bad. He wouldn't need his broom for flying.

"I asked if you would like to hear about us?" She asked once more.

Harry nodded and tried to turn his attention back to her. "Did you adopt me?"

"We did." She answered. "Carlisle is a doctor. He really should be home soon. You now have three older brothers and two older sisters."

"Really?" Harry asked bouncing up in the bed. "They are adopted too, yeah?"

"They are." She smiled.

Harry watched her get up. He couldn't help it. It had to be the Sprite in him. What else could it be? The sprite needed family. They had told him as much. Having brothers and sisters pleased his Sprite. This was bonding.

"You will be a surprise for them." She said going to the door.

"Will they not be mad?" He asked. It would break his heart if they were mad at him. That would never do.

"They are going to love you." She answered.

That make him feel some better. Not a lot, but some. He would have to see for himself to be sure.

[] [] [] [] [][]

Three days later found Harry trailing after Carlisle. He still wasn't sure why he did it. Other than bonding. Up until now, it had mainly been Esme.

Carlisle had took to re-reading all the books Poppy had send. Not all of them where on sprites. Harry had saw some that Hermione had read.

Harry knew it had something to do with the Sprite. He had never done anything like it before. Well, other than new mum seemed to like it when he trailed after her. He just couldn't call her mum yet. He watched her do everything, including putting on make-up. He liked the eye shadow, but he wasn't telling her that.

Nope.

They had told him about his new family. Edward could read minds. Jasper could feel what everyone felt. Alice could see visions. Emmett was big, at least from the pictures he was, and Rosalie liked to work on cars. All in all, he really couldn't wait to meet them.

Esme guessed that Alice had saw him. They were going to come home a week early. That had got Harry's Sprite really happy. They were having an in between school vacation.

Harry grinned. When they got home, they had something to tell him. He had already guessed what the thing was. They planned on telling him that they were vampires. That was a secret he kept for himself. The only one he had managed to keep. Well, other than the eye shadow.

He found he could keep nothing from Carlisle. It seemed like Snape, only worst.

"Harry." Carlisle called out.

Harry pretended not to hear him. He would do this until Carlisle called him son. Another Sprite thing. He liked it when they called him son. Esme called him sweetie or honey. She never called him Harry.

"Harry James Cullen!" Carlisle called out.

Harry jerked his head up. That sound, didn't do his heart good. Nope, not at all. That was twice now Carlisle had done that. The first time he had cried. Sprites fault, it liked him to be happy. It just seemed like it wanted to be happy all the time.

"Son, what are you thinking?" He asked putting up his book.

Harry beamed.

"Well?" Carlisle asked walking over.

"I'm confused." Harry admitted. "I don't feel like I'm me at all, then, I like how I feel, very much because the Sprite likes to stay happy."

"Everyone likes to stay happy, that isn't just a sprite thing." He smiled down at his small son.

"I'm short." Harry remarked.

"Your just growing is all." He said with a smile.

"I was short to start with." Harry murmured. He just wasn't as short as he was now.

"You'll grow." Carlisle promised.

Harry pouted. He would grow. That much he did know. He just wouldn't grow much. "And I know you are a vampire."

"You know?" He asked somewhat surprised.

Harry nodded. "I don't care, I've known."

"It doesn't bother you?" Carlisle asked.

Harry shook his head. That had been the last of his secrets. "That was what you wanted to talk about, wasn't it?"

"We planned on telling you, but that isn't what we planned on talking about." He answered.

"What was it then?" Harry asked surprised.

"School." Carlisle answered.

"School!" Harry squeaked out. "With muggles? As in a muggle school?"

"They said you didn't have any problems with people." He said slowly.

"I don't, I like people. I mean muggles. I just don't want to go to their schools." He answered

"You have to go to school." Carlisle said gently.

"No, I don't." Harry answered. There wasn't anyway he could go to school.

"May I ask why not?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm to short to go to school." Harry informed him. "I will be stepped on."

"You are not that short." Carlisle reminded him.

"I'm short enough." Harry replied.

"Your going to school." Carlisle warned.

Harry pouted. Carlisle would win. He had the feeling Carlisle always won.

Still go? Anything I need to change?


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter nor Twilight.

warnings: none

Answers: Okay, I have been asked if Harry gets together with Edward.

Sorry, in this he doesn't. The Cullens are his family and nothing more. I should had said that up front. The thought of slash didn't cross my mind when I started this.

For now he really needs to grow a bit. He will. It doesn't take as long as they believe.

I will make a deal. I'll let you decide who Harry does get with. It can be anyone other than a Cullen. It will most likely be a separate story. I have a lot planned for this one. But, that doesn't mean that he can't meet them and form a crush. Or even know them, if they are from Hogwarts

I'll put a poll on my site, with the ones people wish for. That is once I figure out how. I have all ready been asked about Draco, Jenny and Seth. All you need to do is tell me and I'll add them to list. I'll keep you updated about who is ahead.

I will warn you now. I have never wrote a slash, so if it goes that way, well. You'll have to bear with me.

Now, Bella. This is pre-Bella. This is the year she shows up. Only I goofed it up. I'll have to re-write to make it fit like I have it in my mind. Needless to say, she'll show before Christmas in this one.

I got a PM from someone asking if I could show Harry trailing behind Snape. So, yeah. I can do that. I can add to it without changing it. Just watch for a much longer chapter one and two. I hope to have the new chapters within the next two days. I'll put them up at the same time.

I know some of you don't like Bella. But, we might need her to make this work. I think she would make a good friend for Harry.

Now about old snake face, Harry will fight him. Harry won't go back to England to do it. I don't see Carlisle letting him do that. But, that is all I will say about that.

Anyway, I hope you guys still like it, without it being a Harry/Edward pairing. I just wanted Harry to have a chance at being young, with a family.

Chapter three:

Harry wanted to talk to Hermione, no, he took that back, he really, really, needed to talk to Hermione. He had to talk to her. Only, he didn't know how.

Hedwig, to his knowledge, still was in the care of Hogwarts. even if he did have her, she wouldn't be able to fly over the ocean. He could write, but that would take to long. He didn't have a phone number to call her.

Harry walked around the trees outside. The others would be home today. That worried him. What if they didn't like him? That could be possible. They didn't have to like him.

Feeling a warm gentle breeze, he lifted his face up to the sun. They would be home soon. His Sprite wouldn't really be happy until then.

He tried to shake that thought out. It wasn't his sprite. He was a sprite. Moaning he shook his head. That still sound so wrong.

Then he had Carlisle, who he still trailed after. Who he was still mad at. He still had to go to school. High school of all places. Carlisle wasn't going to let him take his wand. His broom had been declared to dangerous. There had to be something he could do to prove, he wasn't a baby.

They didn't want him out of sight from the house. He could get lost.

"Confused again dear?" Esme asked walking around the tree.

"Yes." Harry admitted.

"Have you ever had anyone that took care of you?" She asked.

Harry looked at her. She had him there.

"I'm a wizard." He finally stated.

"Yes, you are at that." She agreed.

"And I'm a sprite." He murmured.

She agreed with that also.

"I'm a freak." He muttered. All along his aunt and uncle had been right.

"You are not." She remarked pulling him into a hug. "you are just Harry."

Harry walked back up to the house with her. He remembered telling someone that before. The one thing that he had learned. Harry was anything, but just Harry.

"They are a few minutes away." Carlisle said walking in.

Harry felt his heart beat out of his chest. Part of him scared, the other part, really, really happy.

"They are going to love you." Esme whispered.

"Alice told them." Carlisle smiled.

"She was to keep that a secret." Esme remarked.

Harry felt better. In fact, he was glad that they knew. All he had to do would be to meet them. No surprises. "Good."

"They are here." Esme smiled.

Harry could hear that. He could hear the car anyway. It felt like a countdown.

"He is so adorable!" Someone squealed behind him.

He glanced behind him. That had been really fast. To fast. Alice, the pixie looking one stood beaming.

"He is kind of cute." Rosalie remarked.

"Whats up shorty?' Emmett asked with a grin.

"Emmett." Esme warned.

"You have to admit, the kid is short." Emmett remarked, still with a grin.

Harry could feel his face grow red before he felt calm. He saw Jasper come in behind Emmett. Edward stood behind him.

"So, this is the little Sprite." Emmett said still with a grin.

"Leave him be." Jasper stated.

"You really adopted him?" Edward asked.

"Is he really a Sprite?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, to both." Carlisle answered.

"Would you show me your room?" Alice asked.

Harry walked off. They wanted to talk, and they wanted to do that without him being there.

"She said she painted it blue." Alice said opening the door.

"Like the sky." Harry murmured rubbing his chest.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Harry couldn't voice what he felt. He knew for one, they would hear. Second, they would think of him as a baby.

"I'm fine." He chirped out settling down on his bed.

"You don't look fine." She smiled taking a seat beside him.

"They don't want me here, do they?" He asked, he couldn't help it. His Sprite wanted to know.

"Of course they do." She pulled him into a hug. "Lets just say, they are getting a little talking to."

"What'd they do?" Harry asked perking up.

"Why do you think they did something?" She asked.

Harry snorted. "I get them a lot, plus, I haven't even been here long. I can't fly my broom, a broom that I know how to fly. I can't use my wand, because the books say so."

"Broom?" She asked surprised.

Harry smiled at her. "it is really fun."

"Have you got hurt before?" She asked. "He does have your medical records."

"If that is the case, he'll never let me back on it." Harry muttered. If he had his medical records, he wouldn't let him do anything. If he had his school records, that would be just as bad. That would be something Snape would do.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"I think I know what is wrong." Harry nodded mainly to himself. It made sense even. They knew about everything. The troll, the flying car, they knew about all of it. How he blew up his aunt.

"What cha doing shorty?" Emmett called from the door.

"Did you know, he is making me go to school?" Harry asked

"School will be good for you." Alice said.

Harry pouted. She wasn't going to be any help.

Emmett lumbered into the room. "What grade?"

"Grade?" Harry asked. "All I know, it is high school, where I will be stepped on."

"We won't let anyone step on you." Emmett promised.

"What if they do?" Harry asked.

"Then we'll stomp on them." Emmett replied.

Harry bit his tongue. Did he have to tell all of them how he felt? "So, where have you guys been?"

"Sight seeing mainly." Alice answered.

"No where special." Emmett agreed.

"How did you turn into a Sprite?" Alice asked.

"I don't know really." Harry answered honestly. "I know it happened on my sixteenth birthday, It hurt, I can tell you that. I know only a handful of people knew. I don't know what they will tell my friends. I think they will tell them the truth."

"Does it hurt now?" Emmett asked.

"Not at all." Harry answered.

Alice smiled. "You know, if I were you, I wouldn't worry to much about school."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Your going to love it." She answered with a smile.

"I suppose you know something we don't." Emmett said glancing over toward Alice.

Alice smiled. "You could say that. Do you want to hear a secret?"

"No!" Harry shouted out. "If you tell me, I promise you, I will most likely tell all of them."

"Why would you do that?" Emmett asked.

"It started with Snape, I told him everything I ever said about him." Harry made a face remembering that. That was when Poppy decided it would be best to keep him asleep.

"Then, it moved to Esme, then Carlisle, now you guys. I think it is a truth thing or something." Harry murmured.

"We're going to have to fix that." Emmett remarked.

Harry nodded. "I know things that really don't need telling."

"He isn't going to tell anyone about us." Alice smiled.

"Oh?" Harry asked. "How do you know?"

"Maybe you should read that book Carlisle brought with him." Alice remarked.

Harry crossed his arms. "I don't wanta."

Emmett grinned. "At least he is honest."

"Well, why not?" Alice asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione most likely has read it. She'll tell me."

"Hermione isn't here sweetie." Alice pointed out.

"She will be, at least I hope she will be." Harry replied bouncing up.

"Do you even know what kind of sprite you are?" Alice asked.

Harry stopped to look at her. "You mean to tell me, that they are more than one kind?"

Alice nodded.

"I didn't know that." Harry admitted.

"Edward and Rosalie are looking over that book." Emmett grinned.

"Still not reading it." Harry shook his head. "Besides, I really need to practice."

"Practice what?" Emmett asked.

"Wandless magic." Harry muttered.

"Now?" Emmett asked.

"No, right now I'm going to take a bath." Harry answered walking out.

[] [] [] [] [] []

Alice watched him walk out. "He is much to young for high school."

Emmett slowly agreed.

"Why do you say that?" Jasper asked coming in.

Emmett took the spot Harry had vacated. "He pouts up for one."

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked.

"He will have fun, I did see that much. He will love it." Alice replied.

"What is so bad about that?" Jasper asked.

"Emmett will love this year as well." She remarked glaring over at her brother.

"I haven't done anything yet." Emmett boomed out.

"But you will." She shook her head.

"Not if I change my mind." He looked at her. "What did I do?"

"Harry will declare a prank war." Alice crossed her arms.

Emmett snickered.

"That doesn't sound like you are changing your mind." Alice smiled.

Nina


	4. A day with Emmett and Rosalie

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

warning: none

Update: Now for the poll: Jacob 10, Seth 7, Draco 6, Hermione 5, Paul 1, Ginny 0, Luna 0.

Also I have replaced Chapters one and two. Not much was added to two. Chapter one explains Sprites a little better.

I'm still working on answering the ones that has reviewed so far. Sorry that is taking so long.

Nina

[] [] []

Chapter four: A day with Emmett and Rosalie

He had found out what the little talking to was over. They hadn't done anything. It had been all about him. How they needed to watch over him.

Emmett and Rosalie had been left to watch over him while the rest went to hunt. Which was fine with him. It worked well with his plan, or Emmett's plan. It was a good plan.

Their goal: Find his trunk..find his wand..find his joke bag. Well, Emmett wanted the joke bag, Harry wanted his wand and broom.

Their prey: Rosalie

"Sorry." Harry murmured running into Rosalie. He had trailed after her all evening. Not asking any questions, for even speaking. For now, he was watching...waiting for the right time.

"No problem." She said with a smile.

"You are very beautiful." Harry stated.

"So are you." She smiled.

"Me?" Harry managed to squeak out. Boys wasn't beautiful. Handsome yes, beautiful no.

"How about cute then?" She asked reaching for a book.

He would ask her what she was going to read, only he was afraid she would answer him.

"You are a wizard." She remarked looking at him.

Harry nodded wondering where she was going with this.

"You can do things like spells, and things?" She asked.

Harry nodded once more.

"Is it possible to change skin tones?" She asked.

"Skin tones?" Harry asked surprised.

"Like the color of my skin." She asked.

"What color do you want to be?" Harry asked strangely. He didn't see one thing wrong with how she looked.

"I don't really want another skin color, I would like to try for a tan look." She answered.

Harry bit his lip. "Hermione might know, I would have to ask her. Or maybe Fred and George. They have candy that can do some amazing things."

"Like what?" She asked.

"One would turn you into a chicken." Harry answered.

"You don't have any of this candy do you?" She asked.

Harry smiled brightly. "In my trunk I do, Carlisle has it somewhere. Do you want to be a chicken? The spell doesn't last to long."

"I don't want to be a chicken." She answered looking him over. "Just a tan."

"I will ask Hermione." Harry agreed. If she would still speak to him. "If she is living that is."

"Why wouldn't she be?" Rosalie asked.

"Snape may have used her for a potion by now." Harry replied seriously.

"Why?" She asked surprised.

Harry smiled inching closer to her. "We use to believe him to be a vampire. He hates the sun, or we think he does. He lives in the dungeon."

"Your school has a dungeon?" She asked surprised.

"But of course it does, all the good schools has one you know." He said with a smile.

"A good school does not have a dungeon, let alone with a teacher living in it." She remarked.

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"What kind of school did you go to?" She asked.

"The best." Harry answered really trying not to grin.

"They don't keep students down there do they?" She asked.

Harry bit back another grin. He could see her mind now. Pictures of kids chained to the wall. "They have children that live down there." He whispered.

"They do not." She remarked shocked.

"They do." Harry nodded. "We call them snakes."

"Why would you do that? The poor things." She whispered.

"They are not poor. Malfoy is anything but poor." He smiled.

"Why don't his parents do something." She asked.

"They do a lot." Harry answered.

"And they still keep him in the dungeon?" She asked.

"Well...Yes, they are a bit pleased about that." Harry answered thoughtfully. "You know I do have a book, that might explain it a little better than I."

"Where would it be?" She asked.

"In my trunk." He answered. "I think it is called Hogwarts A History, or The history of Hogwarts, You'll have to find it and read it."

"I'll do that." She remarked putting the book back.

Harry smiled watching her walk away. He had been right. She knew where Carlisle had put it. All he needed to do was figure out how to get his wand out of it.

"Hey!" Harry yelled out running behind her. "Couldn't we turn Emmett into a chicken?"

"No." She said with a smirk.

"Why not?" Harry asked. "Are you afraid you'll eat him?"

"I will not eat my husband." She replied heading down into the basement.

"Then why can't he be a chicken?" Harry asked.

"Vampires don't eat candy." She answered.

"I didn't know that." Harry said in self defense. "They do eat blood pops."

"I have never heard of blood pops." She remarked heading to the corner.

"We have vampires too you know." Harry said honestly surprised to find his trunk out in the open. He had worked Rosalie up for nothing. Still, he'd have to wait until the right time to come back for his wand.

He waited for her to look around in his trunk. It took all his will power not to look himself.

"Found it." She called out.

Harry nodded. "That is the one. Hermione said it had all kinds of information in it."

"Have you read it?" She asked.

Harry shook his head. Turning around he made his way back up to the living room.

"Well?" Emmett whispered.

Harry rolled his eyes. Emmett he loved. "She won't let me turn you to a chicken."

"I told you she wouldn't." Emmett nodded. "But, she did know where the trunk was?"

Harry nodded. "Its in the basement, but we need to wait until everyone leaves again before we get the wand out."

"And the candy." Emmett agreed.

"And the candy." Harry agreed.

"Your not going to tell Carlisle." Emmett reminded him.

"You know bloody well I will." Harry crossed his arms.

"He'll take your wand." Emmett whispered. "I'd really like to see Eddie as a chicken."

"How are you going to get him to eat the candy?" Harry asked.

"I don''t know." Emmett answered.

"I don't think he would be happy if he knew you wanted him to be a chicken." Harry remarked.

"We can't turn a human into a chicken." Emmett reminded him.

"I know." Harry answered sadly.

"You don't want to see Alice as chicken, I don't think I want to deal with Jasper if we turned him into one, or Rosalie either. That leaves Edward." Emmett pointed out.

Harry smiled. "Did you know I have candy made for vampires?"

"You do not." Emmett pointed out.

"I know that." Harry said still smiling.

"But Eddie boy don't." Emmett said with a great big smile.

Harry walked out leaving Emmett rubbing his hands together. Emmett seemed like Fred and George rolled into one, only much, much, bigger and stronger.

He found Rosalie in the back yard reading.

"Dungeons?" She asked looking up.

Harry nodded. "Slytherin."

"One of the four houses." She remarked.

Harry nodded once more. "Professor Snape is the head of Slytherin, that is why he lives in the dungeon."

"You didn't say that before." She held up the book. "They don't chain people up."

Harry pretended to be shocked. "I never once said they did. Just they had children there, which they do."

"You said your friend might be used for potions." Rosalie remarked.

Harry nodded. "I don't think Professor Snape read the book either. It really would be nice if I could check up on her."

"Could I ask you a question?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure." Harry answered.

"She hasn't started school yet, so, why do you think he has used her for a potion." She asked.

"I had forgot that it hasn't started yet." Harry answered honestly. "I should warn her before she gets there."

"How can you do that?" She asked.

"I don't know." He answered. He still hadn't figured that out yet. "I think they will figure it out and find me."

Rosalie nodded. "Tell me how you use the sorting hat."

"You just stick it right on your head. And it tells you what house you are in." Harry answered.

"The hat talks to you?" Rosalie asked.

Harry nodded. "How else would it tell you what house you are in?"

"What house are you in?" She asked.

"Gryffindor of course, but the hat did want me in Slytherin." Harry answered.

She smiled. "We don't know a lot about you, Carlisle said he had your records, your school records. He never said much about it, only something about trolls and giant snakes."

Harry nodded. "There were a few teachers that tried to kill me."

"Kill you?" She growled.

Harry grinned. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"What?" She asked.

"That growl, it would be scary." He could see it now, all those kids in school. He could growl at humans. As long as he didn't get caught.

"Harry!" Emmett called.

Harry went back to the house. "You know, I was thinking. How are we going to prank muggles?"

"What is a muggle?" Emmett asked.

"Humans..non magical humans." Harry reminded him.

"Don't worry about that." Emmett grinned. "This very well could be the best school year yet."

Harry grinned in agreement. After all, this year, he could be normal, no teachers would be out to kill me.

"You. Can. Not. Tell. Carlisle." Emmett repeated.

Harry made a face. Now that would be easier said than done.

"Why do you have to go telling them things?" Emmett asked.

Harry would have a hard time explaining this. "He is the head, my father, I have to do what he says. I can't explain why really."

"He didn't tell you not to turn Edward into a chicken." Emmett pointed out.

"No." Harry agreed.

"So you don't have to tell him." Emmett smiled pulling out a bag. "Now, which one turns him into a chicken?"

"The red one." Harry answered. "Now the white ones will cause smoke to come from his ears. That just tickles a bit."

"You should had told me. Now I don't know which to do." Emmett shook his head. "What does the rest do?"

"Each do something different." Harry smiled.

"I really need to meet these kids." He remarked.

"They own a joke shop." Harry watched. "So, they send me things all the time."

"Sweet." Emmett grinned. "What about the rest of these things."

"That will take a while." He murmured looking into the bag.

"Which we don't have because I hear them coming." Emmett muttered.

"You have great hearing" Harry smiled.

"What have you two been up too?" Carlisle asked walking in.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, only to have Emmett cover his mouth. Still he managed to mumble it all out, even if they couldn't understand.

"I don't want to know, do I" Carlisle asked.

"Not really you don't." Emmett answered. "I will say, that it will be a surprise and I don't want you to know just yet."

"Will it hurt anyone?" He asked.

Harry shook his head. That was true. It wouldn't hurt a soul.

"We'll show you." Emmett smiled. "Tonight."

"Tonight." Harry agreed still mumbling.

[] [] []

Nina


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter/Twilight

Vote update: Jacob 18, Seth 13, Draco 10, Hermione 8, Paul 7, Luna 2, Ginny 0.

I'll keep the poll open for a while.

Chapter five:

Harry trailed behind Emmett. Part of him couldn't help it really. He found he didn't have to tell his new siblings everything. Not like he did with Carlisle and Esme.

Plus, Emmett was his favorite. For today anyway. Not that he would tell the rest of them that.

"I feel trouble brewing." Jasper whispered over to Alice.

"You might can say that." Alice agreed.

"Emmett is pleased." Jasper remarked.

"Yeah, but he is really in for a surprise." Alice smirked.

"Surprise?" Jasper asked.

"Thirty minutes." Alice promised.

"Should I ask?" Jasper smiled over at her.

"Lets say its a jump start on the prank war." Alice grinned.

"I thought you said that would be a school thing." Jasper reminded her.

Alice nodded. "Oh, it will be. I almost feel sorry for Carlisle and Esme."

"Why is that?" Jasper asked.

"For the first time, they will be called to the office over a Cullen." She answered.

"Carlisle will die." Jasper smiled. "Do you happen to see?"

Alice shook her head. "Common sense, really, that is all. I also heard what they are planning."

"Let me guess, your not telling." He remarked.

"What would be the fun in that?" She asked.

Harry came back smiling at Alice. She would be one he would have a hard time not telling. He was afraid Edward would be another. He just wasn't for sure yet. He had trailed behind him yet. He hadn't felt the need to bond with Edward just yet. He hadn't tried to bond with Jasper either.

"Do you need something?" Alice asked

Harry shook his head.

"What are you and Emmett up to?" Jasper asked.

Harry slapped his hand over his mouth. "Not telling." He murmured.

"Oh, Eddie!" Emmett yelled out.

Harry begun working himself behind Jasper. He watched as Edward came in with a really scary look. Most likely because he didn't like to be called Eddie.

"I have something for you." Emmett smiled.

Harry wondered for a minute if Emmett would really hated him.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Does Edward ever smile?" Harry whispered.

"Sometimes." Alice answered.

"He looks sad." Harry commented.

"You have to try this." Emmett said handing him the red candy.

"Why would I do that?" Edward asked.

"Harry brought it. Wizard candy. I tried it. It is really good." Emmett promised.

Harry smiled at Edward. "Trust me, you'll like the outcome."

"Trust him." Emmett smiled.

Harry watched Edward slowly place it in his mouth. He bit down casting the spell back on to Emmett.

For thirty seconds Emmett turned into the largest yellow chicken that Harry had ever saw.

"Harry!" Emmett yelled.

"Oops." Harry offered weakly.

"You turned me into a chicken?" Emmett questioned.

"You turned yourself into a chicken." Harry informed him finding his bodyguards had left him. Edward had even left.

"Why'd you do that?" Emmett asked.

Harry knew he heard people laugh, only that didn't help. They had left him to be killed. Emmett would kill him.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked strangely.

"Yes." Harry whispered.

"Your fixing to cry." Emmett pointed out.

"No I'm not." Harry answered turning away from him.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Carlisle asked coming in.

"He turned me into a chicken." Emmett stated.

"He turned himself into one, cause he got my bag out of my trunk." Harry informed him. "It had a rebounding spell in it."

"Give me the bag." Carlisle said looking at Emmett.

"Why do you think I have the bag?" Emmett asked.

"He has it." Harry murmured holding his head down.

Carlisle looked from one son to another. "If I hear, of any more of this, someone will be in trouble."

"I wonder who." Harry muttered. "Couldn't be Emmett, oh no, he is old."

"I'm not old, Come to think of it, I'll never be old." Emmett informed him.

"Your older than me." Harry pointed out.

"So." Emmett remarked.

"Then, you are an old, old man." Harry retorted.

"Right." Emmett whispered walking by him. "I'll get the bag."

"Harry, why don't you walk outside and get some air." Carlisle said softly. "Then later, we'll have a little talk."

"About what?" Harry asked.

"I think we need to talk about rules." He answered.

"Right." Harry nodded himself. Maybe taking a walk wouldn't be so bad. He could keep walking and walking. "I'll be right outside."

Harry dashed out before Carlisle could change his mind. He headed right for the woods, taking his time, just listening.

Feeling a gentle pull at his magic, he stopped. He listened carefully. Nothing, not a sound, but a pull none the less.

"Hum." Harry murmured deciding to follow the pull. It didn't feel bad. It didn't feel bad at all.

He walked to a clearing, a circle of sorts, surrounding by trees. A younger boy, Harry guessed to be in his early teens stood right in the middle. Copper skin, dark hair.

"Hello." Harry called out softly.

The boy looked up with a smile. "I didn't think anyone would be out here, it is peaceful."

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you." Harry smiled.

"You didn't, really. I'm Seth." He said walking over.

"Harry." Harry grinned still feeling a magic pull from the boy.

"So, what are you doing out in these woods?" He asked.

"Walking." Harry answered

"I'm hiding from my sister." Seth grinned.

Harry settled down on the ground. "Why are you hiding from her?"

Seth turned a little red. "You know girls, right?"

Harry nodded. "I have two sisters."

"Poor you." Seth shook his head. "Does either of them keep a diary?"

"I don't know." Harry answered honestly. After Ginny he was in no hurry to go after another diary.

"She keeps one, and I know something is going on that nobody is telling me." Seth pointed out. "So, I thought that maybe she would write in it, you know, telling about what ever it was."

Harry nodded.

"It was full of sappy stuff, gross really." He made a face.

"I'm guessing it didn't help huh?" Harry asked.

"Not at all." Seth replied.

"Have you tried asking her?" Harry smiled trying to figure out away to help him.

"She is a bit protective." Seth grinned.

"I know how that feels." Harry agreed.

"Do you live around here?" Seth asked.

"Not far, Carlisle and Esme are my parents." Harry remarked.

"The Cullens?" Seth asked strangely.

Harry nodded. "Is there something wrong with them?"

"I've saw them, very pale." He remarked. "But, your not."

Harry shook his head wondering if somehow this boy knew what the Cullens were.

"Your not to old." Seth remarked.

"I'm old enough." Harry explained.

"Would you like to see something?" Seth asked suddenly.

"What?" Harry asked standing back up.

Seth grinned. "A wolf. I saw one, just now, out in the woods."

"A wolf you say?" Harry asked.

Seth nodded. "It is really friendly. I have petted it once before."

Harry had to think on that. A wolf? One that could be petted. That was strange. "Why could a wolf be following you around?"

"I could think of some reasons." Seth murmured, then grinned.

Harry let the information click into his mind. The boy held some kind of magic. Not dark magic, and he had a wolf following him. He seemed to know why too. "Hum."

"Huh?" Seth asked still keeping his eyes on the woods.

"Show me your wolf." Harry decided.

"I think it just ran off." Seth shook his head. "We could try finding it."

"Where would it be?" Harry asked.

"Not far." Seth answered. "It never goes to far, so would you like to do something else?"

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Have you ever been fishing?" Seth asked.

"Never." Harry answered shaking his head.

"Swimming?" He asked.

Harry shook his head. It wasn't that he couldn't. "I would have to ask, I have a feeling they would say no."

"I have a feeling they would to." Seth agreed.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"Lets just say, my family and your family don't get along." Seth remarked.

"So, we can't be friends?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Seth answered. "Only it will have to be kept secret, we can meet here in the clearing and find things to do. This is kind of no mans land really."

"Okay." Harry agreed. He'd give it a try, most likely he'd be telling all about Seth before the night is through. Seth didn' t have to know that. Just yet anyway.

"Friends?" Seth asked holding his hand out.

"Friends." Harry agreed taking his hand.

"Good, I'll give you a call." Seth remarked brightly. "Next time maybe we can go exploring."

Harry smiled. Maybe next time he would have figured Seth out. "Deal." He agreed.

Nina


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Update: Jacob 28, Seth 21, Paul 16, Hermione 9, Luna 4, Ginny 1.

Now, I have a question. How do you think Carlisle should handle Harry? I'm having trouble deciding on this. Harry does tell them everything, but he doesn't do what he is told. That is unless he wants to.

Nina

Harry smiled walking back to the house. He had managed to make his very first friend. A friend that couldn't care less that he was the-boy-who-lived. Come to think about it. Nobody would know that. He would be Harry James Cullen.

He walked in still with a smile. It felt good to be nobody special.

"Have fun?" Jasper asked.

"Oh yes." Harry agreed. "I made a friend."

"Did you now?" Jasper asked watching him.

Harry nodded. "A boy."

"There was a boy in the woods?" Edward asked from the corner.

"Seth." Harry answered.

"Seth who?" Rosalie asked walking in.

"I didn't get his last name." Harry answered honestly.

"What did he look like?" Jasper asked.

Harry looked at each one of them. "He looked like a boy."

Emmett grinned. "That explains it all, huh?"

Harry nodded. "He wanted to go fishing, but I don't know how. I don't think I want to know how either, because you have to put worms or something on the hooks, and I don't want to drown the poor little helpless things."

"He doesn't want to drown the worms." Jasper nodded.

"I wouldn't want to drown." Harry stated looking at Emmett. "are you still mad over the chicken thing?"

"No." Emmett answered.

Harry eyed Emmett. He didn't look mad.

"Carlisle did away with the rest of the candy." Emmett said sadly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know where to get more."

"Harry." Carlisle called from the steps.

"Yes?" Harry asked planting his feet firmly on the floor.

"I would like to talk to you." He said softly.

"About?" Harry asked glancing up at him. Now he knew why they all gathered in one room. They all wanted to hear the talking to.

"Rules." Carlisle reminded him.

"I haven't forgot them." Harry informed him.

"We haven't went over them yet." Carlisle pointed out.

"That really isn't true, no broom flying, no wand, no leaving the sight of the house, which I did by the way. In doing so I made a friend. He is really nice and knows a wolf. It followed him. He read his sisters diary too, but he didn't learn nothing other than girls are sappy. It didn't help him, no not one little bit."

"Wolf?" Jasper questioned.

"He left that out." Edward remarked.

Harry looked back at them. "Seth is my friend."

"That isn't going to work." Emmett said with a shake of his head.

Harry turned to Carlisle. "It will work, Seth has magic. I don't know how, but I will figure it out."

"He is or will be a werewolf." Edward said slowly.

"He will not." Harry shook his head.

"Edward." Carlisle glanced over at him.

"But he isn't." Harry looked to one from the other. "Moony is a werewolf. He is my godfather of sorts. My fathers best friend. So, I know all about werewolves. They really only turn during a full moon."

"He's telling the truth." Jasper whispered.

"They turn into wolves." Edward repeated.

"That doesn't mean they are werewolves." Harry stated. "They could be shape shifters. That could be the magic, that could be his sisters secret as well. Seth doesn't know. My dad could turn into prongs. Peter a rat and my Sirius was like a grim, a dog. We called him Padfoot. All of them could turn at will. I hadn't learned to do that yet."

"Where are your fathers friends?" Jasper asked.

"Peter, I will kill, maybe, I don't know now, I don't like things hurt now. Moony likes Tonks, Tonks likes Moony. Neither one have figured that out yet. Sirius is dead, which is my fault. He went through the veil. He and Bellatrix were in a duel."

"A duel?" Carlisle asked.

"A wizards duel." Harry answered. "That is why I want my wand. I need to practice."

"Lets go up here so we can talk." Carlisle said gently.

Harry trailed right behind him.

Carlisle took him into his study. "Have a seat."

Harry nodded before taking a seat.

"It is to dangerous for you to have a wand." He explained. "You need to understand, that a Sprite also carries powers. You aren't even old enough for those powers to come through. The magic that you can do with a wand, could and would hurt you."

"So it wouldn't do to get it." He whispered.

"No." Carlisle answered.

"I didn't know that." Harry murmured.

"You shouldn't even need a wand. Not once your powers come through." Carlisle smiled.

"I didn't know that either." He shook his head.

"So, no trying to find your wand." Carlisle said.

"No." Harry murmured. "I was planning on getting it next time you went hunting."

"No turning your brothers into chickens." Carlisle remarked.

Harry grinned. "Okay, no more chickens."

"Now, about Seth." Carlisle smiled.

Harry crossed his arms. "What about Seth?"

"I don't have any problems with you being the boys friend. His family, however, might."

Harry nodded.

"Your brothers and sisters might." Carlisle warned.

"I'll take care of them." Harry said proudly.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not above using tears." Harry informed him. "They know you are vampires, don't they?"

"Yes." Carlisle admitted.

Harry nodded once more.

"We need to talk about school." Carlisle said looking right at him.

"Not going." Harry shook his head.

"You will be there in the morning." He said eyeing the child.

"Oh no I won't." Harry shook his head.

"Tomorrow, we'll go over the different kinds of Sprite, that way, we will know what to look for, and see if you are already leaning toward one."

"I'm still not going to school." Harry informed him.

Carlisle smiled.

[] [] [] [] []

Thirty minutes before school started, Harry found himself standing in the principals office with Carlisle and Esme.

"He will be our youngest freshman." He said with a smile at the child.

Harry fought the urge to stick out his tongue. They may had to bodily carry him to the car, but this seemed a bit to much.

"I know the other students will watch out for him." The principal stated.

Harry rolled his eyes at that. He had enough people watching over him as was. He sure didn't need a school full of kids helping.

"I'm sure he will be fine." The principal beamed.

He felt Esme rub his back.

"You'll be fine." She whispered.

Harry wasn't speaking to them. He just wasn't sure how long his sprite would let him do that.

"Ready?" Emmett called in.

"Trader." Harry whispered walking by him. He wanted as far away from Carlisle and Esme as he could get.

"It isn't going to be that bad." Emmett said.

"I know." Harry nodded. "It will be much, much worst. and it will be all your fault." He remarked walking into the hall.

Emmett shook his head walking Harry to his first class. "Edward will meet you after."

Harry did stick his tongue out then. "And, I might just be gone, I'll go live with the wolves."

"You are acting like a child." Emmett said slowly. "go on into your class."

"Nope." Harry shook his head.

"You have to go into that room." Emmett whispered.

"Not going to." Harry shook his head.

"You have to." Emmett pointed out.

"No I don't." Harry remarked.

"What is wrong sweetie." A woman asked walking out into the hall.

"This place is scary." Harry informed her.

"Scary?" Emmett asked with a snort.

"You don't have nothing to be afraid of." She smiled sweetly. "I bet is is hard coming into a school with a bunch of kids much older than you."

Harry nodded sadly.

"How about I fix you a desk right next to mine." She asked.

"Okay." Harry agreed with a smile. He waved happily at Emmett.

Emmett walked down the hall shaking his head.

Harry bounced in happily behind his new teacher. He had no idea what her name was. She did have a really nice smile. It made her eyes bright and happy.

"This is Harry James Cullen." She announced to the class.

Harry smiled at them. The girls were smiling. So were most of the boys.

"When did they adopt you?" Someone asked.

"He is their birth child." The teacher answered. "He has been away at boarding school."

Harry looked up at the teacher surprised. He hadn't known they where telling that. Maybe he should had listened to Carlisle instead of sticking his finger in his ears. Hermione would kill him.

He turned his grin back to the students.

"He is totally adorable." One called out.

Harry beamed. If he wasn't careful his head would be as big as Malfoys.

"I think he looks like the doctor." Another said.

Harry settled into a chair letting his sprite preen. It was pleased. He tried turning to the work in front of him. Only it seemed hard. Not the work, but the attention. He could feel them watching him. He hated that. The sprite in him loved it. What was he becoming?

Harry peeked up to see one girl smile at him. His heart seemed to roll over in his chest. Not good.

He keep reading the same page over until the bell rang.

Bouncing out of the room, he found Edward waiting.

"Well?" He asked.

"It was bad." Harry whispered. "I think they all like me."

"How is that bad?" Edward asked.

"Just is." Harry remarked heading to his other class. He found it the same as the last. Same questions with a lot of grins. By the end of class his sprite seemed to be floating. It seemed really pleased with all the attention. Something Harry hated, or use to hate.

By lunch, he found he loved school. The girls petted him, the boys called him sport. He was in heaven.

At lunch Alice smiled at him. "Having fun?"

Harry nodded happily. One girl by the name of Amy had asked if she could do his work for him.

"Houston." Emmett called out. "I think we have a problem."

"Who is Houston?" Harry asked.

"You can't let them do your work." Edward said looking down at him.

"They offered." Harry crossed his arms.

"He is right." Jasper agreed.

"Rosie." Harry whined.

"Leave him alone." Rosalie stated looking over at them.

Harry nodded. "Leave me alone."

"I'll sat in on his next class." Edward said with a grin.

"No." Harry shook his head.

"You are being a brat." Emmett informed him with a shake of his head.

Harry felt his eyes fill.

"Now you've went and done it." Jasper whispered.

Harry sniffed. He wouldn't made a scene. Not here. Looking across the room, he made eye contact with Jessica. He had met her earlier.

Waving he heard Edward moan. Who knew siblings could be so much fun.

"I don't hear one mean thought about him in the crowd." Edward whispered. "No fear, no nothing."

"Why would they fear me?" Harry asked looking up at him.

"He has an allure then." Rosalie nodded.

"That book did say that some sprites did carry that." Jasper whispered.

"Which means, we have a problem." Emmett agreed.

Harry half paid attention to them. His focus for now was on Jessica. He tried to remember her name, but couldn't. He waved at her once more with a grin. There was just something about the girl he didn't like. He didn't trust her.

He grinned over at Emmett. They had their first prey. To bad he couldn't turn her into a chicken. It was also to bad Dobby wasn't around. That would make things so much better.

"This will be a long year." Edward murmured.

[] [] [] [] []

Next up: The prank war starts up. I almost feel sorry for the girl. After Jessica, who do you want Harry and Emmett to prank?

Nina


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

warning: don't try this prank at home or school haha.

Update: Jacob 32, Seth 25, Draco 23, Paul 18, Hermione 11, Luna 6. Ginny 1

Well people, this will be the last update until Tuesday. I have you to know, an eleven year old came up with the prank for this chapter. I think it was a little mean, but it works.

[] [] [] [] []

Chapter seven:

Carlisle Cullen had saw many a man in his time. But, the man before him, he could say, was unlike any he had ever met.

"I assume this is the correct house?" The man drawled out.

"That depends on what house you are looking for." Carlisle answered.

"Severus Snape. Potion Master." He answered.

"You must be here to check on Harry." Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"Unfortunately." Severus agreed.

"He should be home within the hour, he is at school." Carlisle remarked holding the door open.

"You sent him to school? To a muggle school?" Severus asked surprised.

"Is there a reason that I shouldn't?" Carlisle asked.

Severus stepped into the room. "I was send here by port-key. So I have no idea where you live. It needs to remain that way. It will be safer for all involved. Now, for your question. There could be problems in sending a Sprite to school, when the said Sprite is one Harry Potter."

"Oh?" Carlisle asked.

"You do know, sprites are full of mischief?" He asked with a smirk.

"Most children are." Carlisle responded.

Severus laughed out right at that. The poor man in front of him just hadn't a clue. Even if the man was a vampire and many years his senior. He almost felt sorry for him. Almost, but not quite.

"Were you told, that your son, is the most powerful wizard of all times?" Severus asked.

Carlisle eyed the man.

"The power of the Sprite will add to that power."

"I read that." Carlisle nodded. "Only, I didn't know how powerful Harry was."

"Did Poppy explain that he will still need to be trained? His magic will rebound on him." Severus asked with a sly smile.

"She said, I would decide what part Harry played in this war." Carlisle pointed out.

"This has nothing to do with the war. It has everything to do with the boys health." Severus said seriously. "If not trained, his magic will rebound and it will kill him."

"We can't have that." Carlisle said softly.

"No we can't." Severus agreed.

"How do we find the training he needs?" Carlisle asked.

"We will bring the training to him." Severus explained. "He will need to be home-schooled in our studies as well."

"Then I should take him out of school." Carlisle said mainly to himself.

Severus shook his head. "The professors will go light on him. He won't need a teacher right beside him. He does know the work, no matter what he might tell you. Saturdays, a trainer and a teacher will show up by port-key to start on his training."

"Do you happen to know who?" Carlisle asked.

"Myself, I'll stand in as his teacher as well as dueling. Moody will be here for defense, Remus will come, he has to see to it that Harry is okay. You might need to be informed that he is a werewolf. And Tonks of course. For now, we will be the only ones to have contact with him."

"Where will you train him?" Carlisle asked.

"Here. We will ward the area." Severus informed him.

"Will it safe?" Carlisle asked.

"We will make it as safe as possible." Severus promised.

"SNAPE!" Harry yelled running into the room.

"Ears." Severus warned.

"Oops." Harry grinned. "Why are you here? Do you know what I did today? There is a girl, her name is Jessica. She was nice to me, but I don't like her, nope. The teachers were really nice. I had fun, but I don't like the work, that stinks. I hate that. I had gym and my shorts fell off. I thought I would die, but nobody saw me. So, I didn't have to cry. Have you saw Hermione yet? Tell her to write me please. I need her and Ron too. Tell Luna I said hello. Are you being nice to Neville this year? You scare him you know."

"Breathe Harry." Severus warned.

Harry took a deep breath. "Did you know that you just called me Harry and not Potter?"

"Thank you for pointing that out." Severus answered.

"You are welcome. You still smell like potions? How is Malfoy doing? I bet he his pleased with me all gone." Harry grinned at him. He climbed right up in his lap, just so he could see Snape pucker his lips, like he had been sucking on lemons.

"Do you know where I can get me some candy eyeballs?" Harry asked. "I really need some."

"The last thing you need is sugar. Went went over this." Severus pointed out.

"I didn't listen." Harry reminded him.

"Not until I stuck you in that chair." Severus smirked. "Then you had no choice but to listen."

"I'm not going to eat them." Harry informed him crossing his arms.

"What are you going to do with them?" Severus asked against his better judgment.

Harry slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Harry." Carlisle warned.

"I'm going to put them in the girls locker room." He muttered behind his hand. That was the truth. He just didn't say where. They didn't ask that. Besides, the more he thought about it, it more it seemed to be unfair just to prank her. Not when he had a whole school at his mercy.

"We'll talk about this later." Carlisle informed him.

Harry nodded sadly, then he remembered Seth. He looked up at Snape. "Did you know, I made a friend. He will turn into a wolf one day."

"No surprise there." Severus muttered.

"It sure enough surprised me, thats for sure." Harry nodded.

"Harry." Carlisle smiled, "Why don't you go start your homework?"

"Amy did it already." Harry announced.

"Poor kid." Emmett muttered.

"I had to sat through his last two classes." Edward put in.

"Tattle tail." Harry glared up at Edward.

Severus placed his burden on Carlisle. "I must take my leave. I'll leave some floo powder, you can contact us that way. I'm guessing Potter knows how to use it."

Harry beamed. Floo powder. He could see them all. He nodded.

"I trust you to show them how?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded once more.

I trust you to remain on your side of the ocean." Severus remarked.

Harry pouted.

"That is what I thought." Severus smirked before disappearing.

Carlisle turned the child to face him. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Harry asked.

"First of all, you will go upstairs to do your homework." He stated.

"Can't." Harry replied. "I left all my books at school so you couldn't make me."

"Then, you can spend all day in your room." Carlisle informed him.

"By myself?" Harry asked horrified.

"All by yourself." Carlisle agreed.

"Are you going to lock in me and put bars on my window like my uncle did?" Harry asked.

"I would never do that to you." Carlisle said

"Fine then." Harry muttered getting up. He stomped all the way up to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Harry parked himself on the bed.

"You okay?" Emmett asked from the door.

"Could you go to the store and find candy eyeballs and some something that looks like blood?" Harry whispered.

Emmett smiled. "What are you up to?"

Harry just smiled. "Oh, you'll see." He tried not to giggle. Everyone in Edwards gym class would see. Sirius would be so proud. The twins would be down right pleased. "You'll help me, yeah?"

"I'm at your mercy." Emmett bowed before leaving.

Harry beamed. He couldn't wait for school.

"Hello sweetie." Esme smiled walking in.

"Where were you?" Harry asked getting up.

"Store." She answered coming in with a tray. "Well, we have decided, that sense you can't do your school work, you can read up on Sprites."

"I don't want to." Harry admitted.

"But, you will." Esme put the tray on the dresser.

"I'm I grounded?" Harry asked suddenly. "There is this girl at school, I don't remember her name, but she is grounded. She was telling everyone all about it."

"Grounding isn't a good thing. it gives you time to think about your actions." She reminded him.

"I know." Harry crowed. "It isn't great? All this time, all by my self, do you think you could built a fireplace in here?"

"Grounding is a bad thing." She said.

"How?" Harry asked. It gave him all the time he needed to plan in.

"You aren't suppose to like it sweetie." She said gently.

"But I do." He crossed his arms. "So, you can't take it away. Now I can go to school tomorrow and tell everyone what mean parents I have."

"Oh honey." She said shaking her head.

Harry smiled. "I'll be fine, don't you worry, I'll even look at the book to make you happy."

And he would, just not tonight.

Esme went back to where her family had gathered.

"Is he crying?" Rosalie asked.

"Maybe I was a bit hard on him." Carlisle whispered.

Jasper smiled. "I'm not getting any angry or upset feelings from him."

Esme shook her head. "He is rather pleased with himself."

"Then, I wasn't hard enough." Carlisle whispered.

"He is just a little thing." Rosalie said softly.

"I wonder what he is doing now?" Alice asked.

"Sleeping." Edward and Jasper answered together.

[][][][][]

Harry had his pockets full of candy eyeballs and a bottle of red food coloring. He'd had a hard time waiting through his classes. He had took to giggling at all the wrong times. His teachers put it off as nervous energy. He hated to admit it, but they were most likely right.

At lunch he waved at Jessica, and another guy by the name of Mike. They were in Edwards gym class as well.

He had found the gym remained empty before Edwards class. That would be when it was time to put his plan in action. That was with Emmett's help. Emmett was the one that come up with the plan to get him out of the last two classes.

"Does Harry look pale to you Edward?" Emmett asked.

"He hasn't ate anything." Alice remarked placing her hand on his forehead.

"I'm just a little sick at my stomach." Harry whispered.

"Maybe, I should take him to Carlisle, or Esme." Edward offered now looking closer at him.

"I can set with him." Emmett smiled. "After all I have a free period next, that way if he feels better, he can go on to class."

"If he gets worst." Rosalie warned.

Emmett put his hands up. "I'll come get everyone. Promise."

Harry nodded his agreement.

He waited until the bell rung before he looked at Emmett. The rest of them took their time going to their classes.

"They know something is up." Emmett remarked walking to the gym.

Harry trailed behind him. He loved Emmett. "You are the best big brother ever."

Emmett grinned at him. "And I do believe, you are my favorite baby brother."

Grinning Harry handing him the red food coloring. "Ready?"

Grinning Emmett made to the boys locker room. He squirted the food color into each of the toilet bowls, Harry followed with his eye balls.

"Now for the girls." Emmett whispered.

Harry nodded. So far, everything went well. They went through the girls locker room just as fast.

"How many is left?" Emmett asked.

"Five." Harry whispered. "Should I eat the evidence?

Emmett grinned. "How about a bathroom?"

Harry nodded following him to the bathroom off of the office.

"Teacher." Emmett whispered.

Harry ducked into a stall. Waiting and listening. He wasn't even to sure where Emmett had got to.

"Harry?" Emmett questioned.

"Here." Harry answered going out.

"We don't have long." Emmett whispered.

Harry nodded place his eye balls in after the food color.

"That does look a bit sick." Emmett muttered. "Now lets go wait on the others."

"Edward and Alice will know." Harry whispered.

"Edward will." Emmett agreed.

"Do you think he will tell?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you will tell." Emmett whispered.

"Your most likely right about that." Harry nodded.

"Having second thought?" Emmett asked.

"Do the two of you have any idea, what you have done? We don't want attention drawn to us." Edward remarked behind them "This will drawn unneeded attention."

"Only if we are caught." Emmett pointed out.

Edward picked up Emmett red hand.

"Oops?" Emmett offered.

"You need to wait in the car." Edward whispered.

"Then I'll miss it." Emmett remarked.

Harry heard the first scream come from the bathroom. He giggled. Emmett went around the corner. Harry made a dash back to the gym.

"Harry." Jessica said surprised. "I didn't know you had this class."

"I don't, just a tummy ache." He held his head down.

"Ready?" Edward asked behind him.

A scream got their attention. It came out of the boys locker room. A second scream from the girls. Harry watched as boys and girls came running out of the bathroom. Most were missing most of their clothes.

Harry covered his mouth. This was better than he had hoped. a lot of them were leaving the gym, heading right out into the student body.

"What is going on?" Rosalie asked coming in. "I keep hearing about blood, but I don't smell any."

Harry looked down at his shoes. For the first time he noticed something. Esme had bought him children shoes. "Merlin." He whispered shaking his head. No wonder people babied him. A picture of the amazing wonder man plastered on his shoes.

"I think we need to go." Edward murmured.

"I'm good." Harry looked up at him. "I don't even have a tummy ache now."

"Car. Now." Edward pointed.

"If I don't?" Harry asked.

"Then I will carry you." He warned.

Harry stuck his tongue out. "I'll go, but I don't want to go."

"There is a eyeball in the bathroom!" Emmett yelled coming out of the bathroom himself.

Harry giggled. Students were still screaming with teachers trying to take control. Yeah, Sirius would be proud. He couldn't wait to tell Seth.

[] [] [] [] []

Nina.


	8. Not a chapter NOTE

I wanted to let you guys know, that I haven't forgotten about childhood Twilight. It is just my step-dad died Jan.22. So, things have been a bit hard around here.

I wanted you all to know, that I will update in another week or two. I'll take this note down then.

I also wanted to thank the ones that have reviewed. I have read them, but haven't got around to write back yet. I just need a little time to get back in the swing of things.

Nina

P.S. I also checked in on the votes. Jacob is still in the lead, not by much. Seth is catching up. I will give you a bit of a hint. Seth is in the next chapter. I would post what I have, only it isn't much.

Thanks for understanding! It means a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

I guess this would be called an update. This is my unfinished chapter. I thought about finishing it, but I can't. I do want to thank you guys for being understanding. I also want to thank you for the support. It has been hard. My stepsister is moving to the next state over. She is moving to be with her mom. I can't help but wonder if I'll ever see her again. I lose him, one stepsister and three stepbrothers.

Anyway, back to the reason you came. I have re-read Childhood Twilight. I would kind of like to do a total re-write. I found so many mistakes. I left a lot of things out too. If nothing else, I will go through and fix the mistakes.

I'll take down the note with the next chapter. I still don't know what Carlisle will do to Harry. Does anyone have any ideas on that?

Updates: Jacob is still leading Seth. I'll leave the poll open awhile. I'm still getting voters.

Nina

Chapter eight

Harry got into the car and pulled off his shoes. How had he not noticed that before? How had that got by him?

"Problems?" Emmett asked sliding in beside him.

Harry showed him his shoes, then grinned. He could feel his bond with Emmett had been completed. Emmett wouldn't know that. Emmett wouldn't feel the warmth that flowed inside his chest.

"Is there something wrong with your shoes?" Emmett asked.

Harry nodded, "I'll not wear these. Why didn't someone tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Emmett asked confused.

Harry watched everyone else get inside the car. Edward seemed mad still. Rosalie looked really mad. Now wouldn't be a good time to bring up his shoes.

"Why would you do something like that?" Rosalie asked turning to Emmett.

"What?" Emmett asked.

Harry turned his attention to Jasper. Jasper seemed to be watching Alice. Harry found Jasper doing that a lot. Jasper wouldn't even move. He would watch her. He loved her. He could see it dance within his eyes.

"That is so sweet." Harry murmured. Reaching over he patted Jasper on his back.

"What is sweet?" Emmett asked glancing down at Harry.

"Jasper." Harry chirped out. "He really loves her you know."

"What about Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"He doesn't love Alice like Jasper." Harry answered confused with the question. "He does love her, just not like that."

"Does he love me like that?" Rosalie asked.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Like Jasper loves Alice." Rosalie answered.

Harry shook his head. "Emmett loves like Emmett. He doesn't love like Jasper. Everybody loves differently."

"You know I love you." Emmett remarked smiling at Rosalie.

"She knows." Edward said pulling the car up to the house.

Harry caught his breath. It looked as if Carlisle was waiting on them. "Does he do that often?" Harry asked.

"No." Emmett answered.

Rosalie smirked.

Harry took his time getting out. He decided to leave his shoes in the car. Feeling a cool hand on his shoulder, he turned to find Carlisle waiting on him.

"It was all my fault." Harry muttered. "Still, it was great. You should had seen them."

"Harry." Carlisle said gently.

"The Sprite made me do it." Harry offered weakly.

"I think, that we should take a little walk." Carlisle said giving Harry a gentle push toward a path.

"One would guess that you want to talk." Harry replied.

Carlisle didn't answer.

Harry bit his bottom lip. "Or not."

They walked the path to where Harry had met Seth.

Carlisle made sure they were totally out of reach. He wanted to make sure nobody could or would hear them. "Where are your shoes?"

"In the car. Did you know that those shoes were made for little boys?" Harry asked.

Carlisle took a seat on the ground. Smiling at Harry he patted the ground next to him.

Harry eased down beside him wondering just what Carlisle had planned. "Are you planning smacking me or something?"

"That could kill you." Carlisle informed him.

"Right." Harry murmured looking up at him.

"I would like for you to tell me, why. Why did the two of you do that?" Carlisle asked.

"Two reasons." Harry answered.

"And that would be?" Carlisle asked.

"One, I was bonding with Emmett. Two, it was fun." Harry answered.

"Did you bond with Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

Harry nodded. "He is much fun."

"I see." Carlisle remarked thoughtful.

"What do you see?" Harry asked.

"Would you had bonded, even if you hadn't had done that?" Carlisle asked.

Harry nodded.

"I see." Carlisle smiled. "Did you know that you and Emmett would bond?"

"No." Harry answered honestly.

"So, you did it for fun." Carlisle stated.

Harry crossed his arms. "Maybe. But, I was bonding."

"I see." Carlisle nodded.

"What is it that you see?" Harry asked looking around. There wasn't anything to see, but woods.

"I am seeing how your mind works." Carlisle explained.

"Do you read minds too?" Harry asked.

"No." Carlisle smiled at him. "I don't want to punish you unfairly. That wouldn't be right."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked deciding now would be the idea time to look away from him.

"What do you think I should do?" Carlisle asked. He stood looking down at Harry. "I don't want an answer right now. I want you to think on it. When you think you have an answer, then you come to me."

Harry watched him horrified.

Smiling Carlisle turned walking back to the house.

"What did you do?" Seth asked from behind him.

Harry jumped squeaking.

Seth grinned.

Harry glared at him. "You could had warned me."

"What would be the fun in that, besides that, your dad would had known I was here." Seth explained. "So, are you going to tell me or not?"

Harry wondered for a slight second if Carlisle had known.

"I am waiting here." Seth reminded him.

Harry rolled his eyes explaining what had happened at school and how Rosalie had told.

Seth nodded. "That is a sister for you. Nothing but trouble, they are."

For once, Harry agreed then grinned. He had a sister. No, he had two of them. Two sisters of his very own.

"What do you plan on telling him?" Seth asked swinging up in a tree.

"That is the problem." Harry murmured deciding to follow.

Jumping to grab the branch, he felt light as air. He climbed up next to Seth.

"What would you tell him?" Harry asked

"Maybe you should do as he said." Seth answered.

"That isn't helping." Harry pouted. And beside that, he was thinking about that.

"Did I mention, that I have a few friends that want to meet you?" Seth asked.

Harry glared at him. "I think you forgot to mention that."

[] [] []

Nina

Next chapter:

Let's just say, Moony knows a little more about Sprites. He knows what isn't in the books. Harry still will under go changes.

It is also safe to say, Harry isn't the only one under going changes. I will give away, that some of the other students are having the same problem. Harry isn't the only immortal. He also isn't the only Sprite, we one more will be added to the Cullen household. I'm not saying who it is. But, if you want to guess, and guess it right, I will tell you.

I'll give you a clue. They're on the poll.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Well, here is the rest of chapter eight. Maybe I should had waited until I had it finished. It seemed nice to be out of my world for awhile.

Updates: Jacob is still in the lead. I don't remember the numbers, but I know it was Jacob, Seth, Draco, Paul, Luna, Hermione, and then Ginny. At least I think I'm right.

I've had two so far that have guessed the identity of the other Sprite. Also, no, Forks won't be over run with wizards. I wanted Harry to have someone closer to his own age.

Nina.

Chapter nine "The rest of chapter eight"

Harry took his time walking back home. He sure was in no hurry to face Carlisle. Then again, Carlisle told him to come see him after he had done some thinking. Which he had, he had thought long and hard. Harry just hadn't came up with a punishment yet.

Seth had taken some of that time too. Seth wanted him to meet his friends. Harry wasn't so sure he wanted to do that just yet. Besides, why would they want to meet him?

Harry slipped inside and listened. They weren't being very quiet. He could hear Emmett and Jasper playing games. From the sound, he would guess Jasper would be winning.

"Harry?" Esme questioned from the doorway.

"What do I say to him?" Harry asked confused.

Esme herded Harry toward Carlisle's office. "I'm not ready yet." He whispered. Esme took him to the front of the desk. "I saw Seth and we climbed trees. I have been thinking, but I don't know what to say just yet."

"You can't think of anything to say?" Carlisle asked.

Harry felt Esme patting him on the shoulder.

"Are you sorry you did it?" Esme asked.

"I can be," Harry offered brightly.

Carlisle slowly shook his head. "You are going to have to stop first, and then think, before you do something."

"I did do a lot of thinking about that." Harry pouted.

"On how to do it maybe." Esme spoke softly.

Harry rolled his eyes. What did they want him to say? "It was just a prank."

"A prank that you aren't aloud to do." Carlisle reminded him. "A prank, that could had hurt someone. Did you stop and think about that?"

"How?" Harry asked.

"Were not the kids running into each other?" Carlisle asked.

Harry smiled at the thought. "It was funny."

"What if someone had a bad heart?" Esme asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Did you know that someone could have a heart attack if scared badly enough?" Esme asked.

"You make it sound bad." Harry murmured looking up at her. "That couldn't have scared someone that bad. I mean it didn't even look really real."

"Harry," Carlisle started slowly. "I want you to go take a bath, and then I want you to get ready for bed."

Harry glared at him. Crossing his arms he pouted. "It is too early to go to bed."

"You will go to bed." Carlisle smiled. "You will go to bed early for a whole week."

"I'll go, but it doesn't mean I'll like it." Harry remarked turning toward the door. "Nope, I don't like it at all."

"Good." Carlisle slowly shook his head. "You're not supposed to like it."

"Well, I have you to know that I don't." Harry replied before marching out the door.

Carlisle listened to the sound of his feet stomp down to the bathroom. "He really doesn't understand, does he?"

Esme let out a small sigh. "A young child wouldn't understand."

Carlisle sat back in his chair. "A child his age should, even if the child is a Sprite."

Carlisle heard Edward approach his door. "Come on in."

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear." Edward remarked coming in with a frown.

"What is on your mind?" Carlisle asked.

"A number of things don't add up." Edward said taking a seat. "I think the wizards are wrong. "

"You don't think that Harry is a Sprite?" Esme asked.

"I think they have got that right." Edward murmured.

"I hear a but." Carlisle said slowly.

Edward nodded. "They said, he came into an inheritance, and that a dominant gene is responsible. I would like to know how they came up with that?"

"I thought the same." Carlisle nodded.

"As have I." Esme gave a slight nod.

"That would mean one of his parents had been a Sprite." Edward said thoughtfully.

"I have been through his records. Neither parent was a Sprite." Carlisle responded.

"So, it would have been a dormant gene." Edward nodded.

"I agree with that." Carlisle looked over to Esme.

"I'm mostly concerned about him." Esme spoke up. "I know that they really haven't given us an age. I mean other than the age he was, he isn't sixteen now. He doesn't seem to miss his friends."

"I noticed that." Edward said with a smile.

Carlisle slowly nodded. "What do the kids at school think about him?"

"They all love him. I haven't heard any bad thoughts." Edward answered.

"In other words, the wizards have no clue as to what happened." Carlisle said surprised.

"Something happened, but I don't think it was an inheritance." Edward smiled. "I also don't think that they can reverse it, otherwise they would had kept him."

"They can't take him back." Esme stated.

"I don't think they planned on it." Edward whispered hearing footsteps coming toward the office.

"He's asleep." Rosalie walked in carrying a pajama clad Harry in her arms. "He fell asleep in the tub."

"I'll take him." Esme said smiling.

Rosalie handed him over to her. "He weighs next to nothing."

"I know." Esme answered walking out with him.

Edward waited until he knew Esme had Harry into his room before turning to Carlisle. "Another thing I don't understand is the training. Why would they be coming to train a Sprite, when they don't know how?"

"He raised a good point." Rosalie crossed her arms. "Why would they? I've read some of his books. The ones he had in the trunk. Harry is some of the texts."

"Do you trust Mr. Snape?" Edward asked.

"I do." Carlisle answered.

"I thought I heard shorty mentioned in here." Emmett came in with a grin.

Carlisle waited until Jasper and Alice had joined them.

"Are we having a Harry meeting?" Alice asked.

"It would seem so." Carlisle answered.

"There will be only two tomorrow." Alice stepped forward. "I have saw them. One seemed very worried. A man, he is very worried about Harry."

"Remus Lupin." Carlisle smiled.

"His godfather of sorts." Jasper agreed.

"He may know something." Edward pointed out.

"He does." Alice nodded.

"He's the werewolf." Rosalie murmured.

"You will be nice to him." Carlisle said looking over at her.

"I plan to be." Rosalie smiled.

Carlisle studied each one for a minute. "Do you think I made the wrong decision in bringing Harry here?"

"No." Emmett stated.

"I would have done the same thing." Edward agreed.

Jasper nodded. "I would as well."

"I know he belongs here." Alice smiled.

Rosalie smirked. "He is ours."

"Tomorrow." Carlisle nodded.

[] [] [] [] []

Nina

.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

Updates: Jacob is still leading..

Nina

Chapter ten

Carlisle looked over the men in front of him. He gave a slight nod to Snape. The other man just looked worn out. "Are you okay, sir?" He asked walking over to greet them.

"I'm fine, and it is Remus if you don't mind." Remus said with a smile.

"Carlisle." He said offering is hand.

"I thought there were to be four of you." Carlisle asked.

"It would seem Lupin here had other ideas." He remarked.

"You can not train a Sprite like you would a wizard." Remus said turning to Severus. "For that matter, you can't train a Sprite at all. They have to grow into their powers."

"You know about Sprites?" Carlisle asked.

"It was no big secret in the Potter family." Lupin smiled. "James told me. He told all of us, because Harry could had been a sprite at birth."

"If you don't need me, I'll be heading back." Severus gave a nod. "I have a few things to do for Albus."

"Of course then," Carlisle remarked.

"I shall return shortly." Severus said with a pop.

"He doesn't seem too happy." Carlisle remarked.

"When is he?" Remus asked shaking his head. "He has been a bit cranky sense his birthday. Even more so than usually."

"What can you teach us about Sprites?" Carlisle asked.

"MOONY!" Harry yelled out from the doorway. He knew he had heard wizards come in.

"How are you cub?" Remus asked smiling.

"I'm in trouble; at least I think I am." Harry smiled hugging Remus. "I have a friend, his name is Seth, his friends want to meet me, but I don't know if I want to or not."

"Did James happen to mention how to tell his age?" Carlisle asked.

"Eye color." Remus answered looking down into Harry's eyes. They sparkled, but he could see them, hidden well with the emerald, small golden specks. "Very young." He murmured.

"How much is very?" Carlisle asked.

"Do you see the gold in them?" Remus asked.

Carlisle, even with his sight, had to look very close.

"It is hard to guess the right age. He has his wizard's age, but it means nothing now. He does have his memories still, but at his age, they really mean nothing." Remus answered studying the boy in front of him.

"If you had to guess?" Carlisle asked.

"He hasn't even finished changing yet." Remus answered.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked crossing his arms.

"It is hard to say Harry," Remus pointed out. "Going by Sprite years, which it looks like that is what your body is doing. You would be eight. A sprite, unlike what the books say, will age one year to our two."

"I will not be eight." Harry remarked.

"From gold they will go to silver, silver will start with what you would call preteen and teen years. When he reaches adulthood they will be solid. From what James said, it is true that the females age faster." Remus explained.

"What did you mean by he hasn't finished changing?" Carlisle asked.

"His ears will have a slight point when he reaches his teens as well, but they aren't there." Remus answered moving his hair out of the way.

"I am not eight." Harry repeated. He reached up to feel his own ears.

"You could be older, then again, you could be younger." Remus said with a small smile. "I would guess between eight and ten. That could change. He does have human genes. Just watch his eye color."

Carlisle would take a guess at eight

"I was thinking it would be good seeing you again." Harry muttered turning around.

"Professor Snape will be here to see to your studies soon." Lupin said slowly.

Harry stopped for a minute to let that settle in. "Tell me when he does come, and my memories does mean something to me."

"I'm sorry Harry, of course they mean something to you. I just meant that things wouldn't be like before." Remus said slowly.

Harry had the feeling that wasn't what he meant at all. He walked on out the door wishing Snape would just hurry. He went down to where Jasper was watching Emmett play a game.

"What is wrong little man?" Jasper asked.

"He said my memories mean nothing." Harry answered.

"Why would he say that?" Jasper asked.

"That wasn't even the worst of it." Harry murmured.

"Do I need to stomp on him?" Emmett asked.

Harry slowly shook his head.

"Well, what did he say that was so bad?" Jasper asked.

"He told him I was eight." Harry answered.

"Eight?" They asked together.

"Do you see any gold in these eyes?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Edward answered walking in. "You do have specks of gold in your eyes."

"You really have to get a good look to see them." Jasper nodded.

"I'm telling you I'm not eight." Harry whispered still eyeing Jasper.

"I never said you were." Jasper whispered back.

"I just thought you should know what they are saying." Harry nodded. "I wanted you to know the truth and all."

"Thank you for telling us." Jasper smiled.

"Harry!" Carlisle called out. "Mr. Snape is here to over see you studies now."

Harry ran back up. "I didn't think you would come." He started before he got back into the room. "Moony is trying to say that I am eight when I am not."

"Is that so?" Severus asked fixing a spot on the table.

"Yes." Harry answered glancing at the book on the table. "What is it about?" Inching up closer, he got a good look at the title. "Magical Creature and their Core of Power." He turned his glare on Snape. "I will not read that. I am not a creature!"

"You. Will. Read. That. Book." Severus remarked picking him up and placing him in the seat. "You won't be able to move until pages 6-8 are read."

Harry watched the book open by itself.

"Now. Read. IT!" Severus stormed.

"All you had to do was ask." Harry muttered turning his attention to Veela. Why would Snape want him to read about Veela?

"I never said you were a creature." Severus whispered in his ear.

Harry glanced over the page before trying to turn the page. "It isn't moving."

"You haven't read it." Severus pointed out.

"Did too." Harry pouted.

"The book knows." Severus said with a smirk.

Harry looked back at the book. "Where did you find a book like this?"

"Read." Severus remarked.

Harry found the book would let you turn the page after you read it. He also heard Carlisle and Moony whispering. "I wonder what Seth is doing."

"Harry James Cullen." Carlisle spoke up.

Harry felt his eyes feel up with tears. "M'Sorry." He whispered wiping his eyes. His attention went back to the book.

Severus mentally counted up to ten. Catching Harry rubbing his chest, he moaned. Harry had not finished his bond with Carlisle. "I would like to speak with Harry alone."

Harry beamed up at him. Severus cringed. He could not be here until they had bonded.

"As you wish." Carlisle agreed.

"You will be nice to Harry." Remus pointed out.

"He can yell at me if he wants to." Harry informed him.

Severus waved his hand warding the room.

"You know how to do wandless magic." Harry said happily.

"You shall as well." Severus muttered crossing his arms. "Now, tell me why you haven't bonded to your father. Have you bonded to anyone here?"

Harry nodded. "Emmett. I have bonded to him."

Severus released the spell and pulled him up by his shoulders. "You have to bond with your parents. You need them Potter."

"Okay." Harry promised.

"Now, I'm going to leave that book here. I want you to re-read it." Severus said sharply.

Harry nodded.

"I'll know if you don't." Severus warned.

"Wait." Harry cried out.

"You can't come with me Harry." Severus whispered pulling out a potion. He reached it to Harry.

Harry looked at the clear liquid. Looking away from Severus he took it.

Severus picked Harry up fully aware the child had fell asleep before he reached the door. He walked slowly down to the kitchen where he found all the Cullen's plus one werewolf.

"What have you done?" Remus asked.

Severus handed Harry over to Carlisle. "I can't come back, not until he has completed his bond to you. If I return before that takes place, I will have to take him back."

"You can't take someone's child." Esme spoke out.

"He would die if I didn't." Severus said slowly.

"A Sprite does have to have family. He would die alone." Remus agreed eyeing Severus. "If he is still trying to bond with you, then he has picked up your love for him, or for his mother one."

Severus looked over the silent family before him. "He'll wake as soon as I'm gone." He looked at Carlisle. "I believe you to be a good man. Harry will bond with each of you in his on way. Your bond, Carlisle will be different."

"How can I help him?" Carlisle asked.

"Don't let him call you by your name. You are his father. He needs to learn that." Severus muttered.

"I thought he had bonded to us." Esme whispered.

"Harry has years with Severus." Remus smiled at her. "He trusts Severus. You could make Severus his godfather. That might appease the nature of the Sprite."

Severus smirked. "The nature of the Sprite?"

"The bond with you isn't going to up and go away." Remus pointed out. "It will have to go somewhere."

"Will you be his godfather?" Carlisle asked.

Severus only gave a slight nod before disappearing.

"Where did he go?" Emmett asked.

Remus smiled. "He has went off so he can pretend that Harry doesn't mean anything to him."

Alice smiled at Remus. "It will be a boy you know."

"What will be." Remus asked.

"Your firstborn. I don't understand why I see him changing hair color so often though." She said thoughtfully. "One minute he is brown headed then I see him with pink hair."

Remus blushed before following Severus.

"Where did he go?" Emmett asked confused. "Shorty can't do that, can he?"

"Lets hope not." Edward muttered.

Carlisle watched the child in his arms start waking up.

Harry yawned before opening his eyes.

"I have a surprise for you." Carlisle said softly.

Harry perked up at that.

"Severus has agreed to be your godfather." Carlisle said softly.

"Really?" Harry asked wondering why his Sprite seemed overjoyed about this.

"Harry." Alice said looking over at him.

Harry tried to get down, only Carlisle wouldn't let him. "What?"

"What is Severus?" She asked.

"He is a professor." Harry answered.

"How did he just disappear like that?" Emmett asked.

"Magic." Harry answered letting his head rest on Carlisle's shoulder. He looked over at Alice. He could explain it all to Emmett later. He wanted to think about what Alice had asked. She had asked what he was, not what he did for a living.

"Son, we are going to have to have a little talk." Carlisle whispered.

"Okay, but I'll tell you now, I'm not eight." Harry warned.

"I didn't say you were." Carlisle remarked walking back up to his office.

He sat down standing Harry in front of him. "Who are you?"

"Harry." He answered.

"Tell me your full name." Carlisle pointed out.

"Harry James Cullen."

"Now, without using the word adopt, tell me why you are a Cullen." Carlisle asked thoughtfully.

"You are my father." Harry answered.

"And you, are my son." Carlisle agreed.

"Snape told you to bond with me didn't he?" Harry asked grinning.

Carlisle smiled slightly. "Do you know of anyway we can help the bond along?"

"It is coming along." Harry answered still grinning. "They don't know how I feel inside. It will be all right."

Harry glanced toward the door. "Are we finished talking?"

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

Harry smiled. "I was wanting to go see Jasper awhile."

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

Harry smiled nodding his head.

[] [] [] [] []

Nina


End file.
